charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Solo Phoebe
“Because this isn’t you Phoebe, you don’t run away from trouble but you never run towards it either,” - Coop Plot Narration: The fear doesn’t come from what’s under the bed; it comes from the anticipation of the attack. I’m scared. I fear that one day I won’t be able to protect them, that one day I won’t be good enough for him. What if I’m too weak to carry on? I’m tired of having to sleep with one eye open all the time, I’m just so tired. I’m tired of putting up a facade of being okay around my sisters and Coop – truth be told, all of this is wearing me down – and one day, it will be too much… and I’ll break. -'Opening Credits'- “Your problem isn’t magical Miss Halliwell,” said a gentle female voice. “I came to you, a Witch Doctor because I thought you could identify the source of my problem,” said Phoebe, tears in her eyes. “Phoebe, the problem isn’t magical; it’s in your head,” said the gentle voice coming from a gentle face of a middle age women. “Listen, Mirchonne; just tell me how to fix this,” Phoebe said, a single tear falling down her cheek. “Your anxiety is coming from everything that has been dumped on you over the past ten years, the only way to find reprieve is to find it inside yourself,” Mirchonne said, handing Phoebe over a cup of herbal tea. “So there is no way you can help me?” Phoebe said, picking up the drink. “No. Sorry, but I can’t,” Mirchonne says, sympathetically. Phoebe drops her head. “How have your powers been?” Mirchonne asks, lifting up Phoebe’s chin. “I haven’t received a Premonition in months, my Empathy has been severed. All I can do is inflict pain onto others with my Pathokinesis and defy gravity. I don’t want to cause pain, I want to help people!” screamed Phoebe, throwing her mug of tea onto the floor, smashing. Mirchonne waves her hand and the cup repairs, with the tea still inside. “You’re the reason for that Phoebe,” Mirchonne said. “I can’t access those powers though and it pains me to see if anything is going to happen to my sisters,” Phoebe said, bursting into tears. “You can’t keep living in fear Phoebe, you have your sisters, you have Coop. Just remember you have people out there who can help you regain your emotional link to your powers,” said Mirchonne, laying her hand on Phoebe’s. “You being so scared is only allowing you to use your powers as a form of attack and not as a form of defence,” said Mirchonne, tightening her grip on Phoebe’s hand. “Go to them, tell them you are constantly anxious about them, tell them you cannot access some of your powers… tell them Phoebe!” Mirchonne yelled, forcing Phoebe’s hand away from hers. Mirchonne ushers Phoebe out of her apartment and hugs her goodbye. We see Phoebe get into her car and start the engine, she finds her appearance in the mirror and, again, starts to break down in tears. -'Commercial Break'- It’s evening when Phoebe pulls up outside the Manor; she slowly stomps up to the attic in hopes to find any one of her sisters. No – one, all she does notice is the attic door off its hinges, a triquatra engraved on the wall and a trail of destruction across the middle of the attic. “Oh god,” Phoebe whispers, going faint. “They’re gone,” she falls to the ground, unconscious. We’re in Phoebe’s head, we see… Patty. “Mom?” Phoebe asks gently. “My beautiful daughter,” said Patty putting her hands out to her daughter. “Where am I?” Phoebe asks. “No – where sweety, this is just your subconscious,” Patty says, very calm. “Why are you here?” says Phoebe, grabbing her mother’s hands. “Because you want me to be here,” replies Patty, stroking her daughters hand in warmness. Patty begins to fade away as Phoebe is forced awake. “Phoebe,” says a calming voice. “Mirchonne?” Phoebe asks, gently opening her eyes. “My sisters, there gone!” Phoebe shoots up in panic. “They are not gone, you would know if they were gone Phoebe,” says Mirchonne picking Phoebe up. “How would I know?” Phoebe asks, confused. “You still have your empathy and foresight Phoebe!” yells Mirchonne. “You’re just scared of losing those close to you!” she carries on. Coop teleports in. “Coop!” yells Phoebe in relief hugging her husband. “Tell him what you told me Phoebe,” says Mirchonne’s calming voice. “I will,” says Phoebe still staring at Coop yet talking to Mirchonne. “Who are you talking to?” asks Coop, looking at Phoebe in concern. Phoebe turns around to where Mirchonne was, no one was there. Phoebe looks back at Coop. “No – one,” she says, kissing Coop. “Let’s go back to the Condo, I have something to tell you,” Phoebe whispers. They both teleport away. They re-appear in Phoebe’s beautifully decorated little home. “What’s up?” asked Coop, sitting on the plump coach with Phoebe embraced in his arms. “The person I was talking to back there was Mirchonne, local witch doctor,” said Phoebe, avoiding eye contact with Coop. “Why were you seeing a witch doctor?” asked Coop, looking down at Phoebe. “Mirchonne diagnosed me with severe anxiety due to the past ten years of constant fear,” said Phoebe, talking through a dry voice. Coop, pull Phoebe tighter. “Bottom line is, the anxiety has severed my connection to my Empathy and foresight abilities and I can only access those that can cause harm,” said Phoebe, pulling away from Coop, looking at the table; still avoiding eye contact. “Why didn’t you tell me Phoebe? I’m a cupid! I can help you,” said Coop, pulling Phoebe around to look her in her eyes. “Anxiety isn’t something you should keep secret, Phoebe – you haven’t lost your connection to your abilities, it’s just your shutting yourself away from them. Look at me,” said Coop; locking eye contact with her, tears begin to flood her eyes. “Close your eyes, and concentrate on me – your husband,” Coop grabbed Phoebe’s hand placed it over his heart. “Feel my emotions run through you,” whispered Coop as Phoebe closes her eyes and concentrates. Phoebe begins to glow a candy pink, tears flowing out her closed eyes. “I love you too,” said Phoebe, pulling Coop in for an embrace. She Phoebe wraps her arms around Coop, she tenses up as a vision comes. She sees their wedding they had, the beautiful ceremony, the feelings she had the time – she slowly comes away from the vision, smiling. “A premonition,” she whispers. -'Commercial Break'- A weird distorted scene, Phoebe shaking; putting her hand out for a knife – the scene distorts as she picks it up. You see Phoebe holding the knife outwards, she then suddenly jabs it into her stomach – the camera looks up from the knife – distorts – and we see a demon burst into flames from… a stomach wound. Phoebe snaps awake and falls off the bed, Coop snaps up – “Everything okay?” he asks running around the bed to her. “Yeah I’m fine… just another premonition; its 8am – better get ready,” said Phoebe sitting up. “Where you going today?” asked Coop, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Back to Mirchonne,” said Phoebe, smiling. “I’ll teleport you,” said Coop, attempting to smile. “Thanks,” said Phoebe, pulling a jacket over her top – her messy hair just pushed over to one side. Coop waves his hand and Phoebe teleports to Mirchonne, where she sat at a table with burning candles and a cup of herbal tea ready for Phoebe. She smiles and sits down. “How’s it going?” asked Mirchonne, her gently voice bringing Phoebe to a seat. “An empathic reading and two premonitions,” said Phoebe, smiling at herself. “That’s excellent! What were the premonitions?” asked Mirchonne, pushing the cup of tea towards Phoebe. “The first one was a flash back of mine and Coop’s wedding andt the other… the other was of… a demon attack,” Phoebe stumbles at the last part and begins to shake. “Now Phoebe, don’t relapse back to that – you had a premonition of an attack that you are now aware of!” said Mirchonne sympathetically. “A demon attack,” repeated Phoebe looking up. “That you can now be prepared for!” bellowed Mirchonne; “Phoebe, your powers are there to serve and protect – your empathy, telepathy and foresight to protect, your levitation and Pathokinesis to serve; without one, you can’t have the other,” said Mirchonne, standing. “You just have to find that link Phoebe, now take this potion and go home,” said Mirchonne, handing Phoebe over a grey potion vial. Phoebe takes it and throws it at the ground where she teleports home in a ring of smoke. She teleports back to her kitchen which opens up to the living room. “Wait a minute,” whispered Phoebe to herself, looking around. “Incoming,” she whispers, using her foresight to predict the appearance of a demon. Phoebe screams and ducks as an Energy Ball flies towards, she ducks behind the counter, she begins to have a panic attack – she hears Mirchonne’s voice in her head “You just have to find that link Phoebe,” she hears. Phoebe stands up and sees the knife from her premonition on the counter – she grabs it and viciously stabs herself in the gut (just like in the premonition) – she looks down to see no blood on the knife, then looks up to the demon who is bleeding from his stomach. Phoebe, still holding the knife, stabs herself in the head – she feels nothing but see the wound appear on the demon – he is vanquished. Phoebe looks at the knife, no blood – she looks in the mirror, no wound. “To serve and protect,” whispered Phoebe, smiling. “To serve and protect with a new power,” Phoebe hears the calming voice of Mirchonne. “What power was that?” asked Phoebe, pointing at where the demon stood. “Injury Transference,” said Mirchonne, putting her hands behind her back. “The ability to transfer injury to another being through empathy,” said Mirchonne walking around the counter to Phoebe. “That sounds really advanced… why now?” asked Phoebe. “Re-connecting that link with your empathy must have allowed gateway to a power advancement,” stated Mirchonne with authority. “What can this new power do?” asked Phoebe, coming face to face with Mirchonne. “It allows you to use your empathy and instead of project your emotions to another; you can project pain and injury without experiencing any of it yourself. It’s extremely powerful and I wouldn’t actually expect you to ever have it. Obviously the ability wouldn’t work on someone who cannot feel pain,” said Mirchonne, stepping away from Phoebe towards the balcony. "I must leave now Phoebe, I expect to see you next week – remember what you did here, with all of your powers – you defended yourself. Goodbye,” said Mirchonne, fading away into the plant behind her. At that moment, Coop teleports in – Phoebe explains everything. -'Commercial Break'- “That makes you nearly invincible,” said Coop, with a strange tone of fear in his voice. “I have to consciously activate it though, just like my Pathokinesis,” explained Phoebe, handing Coop a drink. “Have you heard from your sisters?” asked Coop, putting his drink down. “No, but I’m sure if something was wrong I would find out… with my powers,” said Phoebe, a tone of gloat in her voice. Coop chuckles. “I want to go to the underworld,” said Phoebe, sitting up after a few moments had past. “Why?” asked Coop, sternly. “To show you my powers,” said Phoebe, grabbing a potion from the side. “I don’t think that is a good idea Phoebe,” said Coop, following Phoebe. “This is a great way to deal with my problems Coop, I’m afraid of relapsing and using my powers is a great way to keep them from severing again,” said Phoebe smiling. Coop returned the smile and they teleport down to the underworld. They appear in what seems to be a small congregation as many demons are seen talking in a small circle. “Charmed one!” yelled one of the Grimlocks stepping forward. A scavenger demon threw a Fire Ball at Phoebe where she stood, smiling. The Fire Ball hit her and the demon that threw was set on fire, vanquishing him. “Aw hell no, I’m outa here!” said a Harpy who teleported out with her faction. Phoebe saw the next attack and was able to dodge it; she threw a potion at the ground beneath her feet vanquishing the hoard of demons in the corner. “You can expand the power across multiple people?!” yelled Coop, concerned at his wife great power. Phoebe’s eyes go a clear white as she causes searing pain to all the demons in the room with her Pathokinesis – they are all vanquished. “I can feel your concern Coop,” said Phoebe turning around to face him. “Because this isn’t you Phoebe, you don’t run away from trouble but you never run towards it either,” said Coop, putting his hand on her shoulder and teleporting back to the Condo. “Yeah I know Coop, but I just need to let my anxiety out! You don’t understand how it feels to be like this! I can’t help but fear what is going to happen!” screamed Phoebe, going red. “You don’t think I get anxious too?!” yelled Coop. “Not like I do! I have a problem Coop,” screamed Phoebe again. “A problem that you were told you couldn’t cure with magic!” yelled Coop also going red. Phoebe’s eyes go the clear white as the camera centers and zooms into them. Trivia * The events from this episode run along side those of the previous two episodes (Solo Prue and Solo Paige); the links are: ** The door is found off it's hinges after Billie and Paige's encounter with a demon, Phoebe notices the engravement of the triquatra on the wall and the trail of destruction caused by Prue. * Due to this episode containing not only a serious issue but also was considered too violent for it's original airtime - this meant it had to be pushed back to 10pm. ** Phoebe is diagnosed with severe anxiety which will be explored in future episodes.